Here to Help
by Derekssiles
Summary: Coming back to Beacon Hills was not something Clair thought she would do when she turned eighteen, but given the circumstances its what she thought was best. Her mother Kate Argent was dead, at her own hands, and her pack was slaughtered by a group of hunters. Now, I know you're probably confused about how she got in this situation, so read the story to figure out what happened!
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. This is my first ever Derek fan fiction so I'm not quite sure how it is going to go, but I'll give it my best shot! Please Review and Recommend this to your friends it would mean so much to me! Thank you, Kate.

On another note, this story is based after the end of season 5 so if you are not caught up with the show I recommend you DO NOT READ THIS yet. This is my interpretation of season 6 and I would also state that I do not own any of the characters from the series except Claire. Derek has come back to Beacon Hills just a short while before Claire and yeah, that's all you need to know!

Here to Help

 **C** oming back to Beacon Hills was not something Clair thought she would do when she turned eighteen, but given the circumstances its what she thought was best. Her mother Kate Argent was dead, at her own hands, and her pack was slaughtered by a group of hunters. Now, I know you're probably confused about how she got in this situation, so I'll go back and explain.

It was Clair's eleventh birthday when she saw the mysterious man outside her home in Georgetown, Maine. He had shaggy black hair and his body looked like it had been badly burned. She sat watching him from her bedroom window across the street, it seemed that no one else knew he was around, well how could they? Her mother wasn't home and her father had abandoned the both of them years ago. She remembered looking away from her window, maybe at her television, and looking back to find the man had vanished completely, or so she thought. Turns out he had ran to her back yard and climbed through one of the windows on the bottom floor.

If she thought hard enough she can still hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs to their second floor. He burst through her door, and taken over with utter shock Claire remained silent. Not bothering to scream as the man moved in closer and closer until he was inches in front of her. His long black coat touched the floor and his clothes looked bloodied, like he had bled through bandages under his shirt. _Hi there_ , he had said, _my names Peter. You probably have no clue who I am, and that's okay, but I'm afraid I have to do something to get revenge on your mother for what she's done_.

Claire had been confused and terrified as his form started to shift into one of a wolf, but he didn't transform completely. Just his face, making him look like one of the creatures from a fictional novel, or something you would see on Halloween. She counted the seconds as he inched towards her; she reached under her bed to grab her knife she kept there, her mother told her to always be prepared. She had been training for years now, ever since she was six, and her mother showed her pictures of the creatures, werewolves she had called them, but Claire had never seen one before. None the less she tried to defend herself, but once the man saw she could fight for her life instead of running away like many other girls her age would he paused, teeth bared in front of her face, before he sank them into her shoulder. _Since killing you myself wouldn't sit right with me, I'll let your mother do it for you_. Those were the words that stuck in Claire's head for weeks until her mother dragged her to visit her uncle Chris out in California.

By then her wounds had healed and her senses had evolved into those much greater. She knew what had happened, she knew she was a wolf, and that by the Argent code her life would come to an end much sooner than she'd ever imagined, but Claire thought to herself, what if they didn't find out, what if I kept it a secret? And so she did, and it remained a mystery to her mother and all the rest of her family until the second night of their stay with her uncle. It had been a full moon and knowing the effect it would have on her Claire snuck out and into the forest where she thought she would be safe. Although she didn't know it was the hunter's moon and her uncle and her mother would be out in the forest that night.

Chris had found her mid transformation and ran to her side. Unlike her mother Kate, Chris had a sense of humanity when it came to this. He followed the code the way it should be, "we hunt those who hunt us," and since Claire had done nothing to go against the code, Chris kept her secret. Hiding her under this burnt down house in the forest for the rest of the night.

It wasn't dawn when Chris let her out, and brought her home. He told her mother he found her sleeping in the back yard last night exclaiming she must have stayed outside to watch the moon and fell asleep. Claire just nodded her head not knowing what to do in the situation. She had never been more grateful for her uncle than when he handed her a list of instruction on what to do every full moon when she was home. The note went something like this:

Claire, your mother will be out of the house every full moon until morning. Lock yourself in your room and chain yourself to something sturdy, something that cannot easily be broken. Try to calm your wolf and keep her under control, it can be done, and you can walk among other people once you've successfully done so. Make sure to keep track of when each moon is and avoid your mother on those days. Try to find something that will keep you yourself on those nights, an anchor of sorts.

Stay strong, I love you,

Uncle Chris

Together Clair and Chris had successfully kept her secret for five years. Although, within that time Claire had succumb to her powers reaching Alpha status at age fourteen, she was what you called a true alpha, someone who can earn that power within their own if they are strong enough, someone who doesn't have to steal the power from someone else. Claire had to admit, she was proud of who shad had become; she was a powerful young woman, and a capable leader.

Wolves came from across the country, risking their lives to join her pack. By age sixteen her pack had grown to a threatening number of thirteen, including the humans she trusted with her secret, and within the year word had reached her mother of who she really was. After fleeing to South America with her pack, her mother Kate went back to Beacon Hills where she had gotten herself killed by the same man who had bitten Claire on her eleventh birthday, Peter Hale. Claire felt no sympathy for the woman she used to know as her mother, she had tried to kill her on many occasions once she figured out that Claire was in fact a werewolf, her mother had been successful of one thing though, killing her pack. The thirteen wolves in her pack was now reduced to three with the new addition of a young girl, age fifteen, named Cora Hale who told her about what her mother had done to her family. Cora only remained for a short while before returning to Beacon Hills after she learned about a powerful new alpha with the last name Hale running a pack there. She came back though, a year later, telling Claire about her experience and about her brother who had been alive this entire time, Derek Hale.

After a long while of contemplating her return to America and to the town of Beacon Hills, Claire came to the decision to go. She heard her own family had been torn apart, her cousin Allison even dying at the age of seventeen. She had made it clear to her pack they would be moving to Beacon Hills as soon as Claire finished her last duty in South America.

Claire knew what had come of her mother, how she had come back to life as a werecyote and terrorized many people. Now it was Claire's duty to put a stop to her mother's reign once and for all. So that was what she did. She hunted her down and tore her limb from limb until nothing was left but Kate Argent's once beating heart in Claire's bloodied hands.

Now here Claire stood at the age of eighteen outside Derek Hale's loft in Beacon Hills, California. She could hear at least twelve voices coming from inside the space, and she was nervous about the encounter that would soon come. Although her expression remained stoic, and her body tense with anticipation, Claire took the step forward, entering the building in front of her. Cora was following her up the stairs, the only person of her pack still alive, her mother's berserkers back at _La Iglesia_ in Mexico had murdered the rest.

She stalled at the door before swinging it open; revealing a large group of people lounging on couches and spread out around the vast space. She took a hesitant step inside while Cora remained out of sight, and far enough away that the group could not hear she was with Claire.

"Uncle Chris," Claire spoke proudly as she walked across the threshold and into the loft. She could feel multiple pairs of glowing eyes on her and she was doing all she could to keep her eyes the blue they were in her human form.

"Claire?" Chris said in shock, taking a couple of steps toward her, opening his arms so she could step into them. Once in his arms Claire felt at ease for the first time in a while, it was like all the stress was seeping through her pores and exiting her body in a cloud of black smoke. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Claire whispered into his chest, she was anything but eager to leave his embrace, they had so much catching up to do but there were other tasks that had to be handled at this moment in time. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Before Chris could speak a young man with black hair and green eyes stepped out from behind the group. He was just a bit taller than the rest, and his form was striking. His shoulders seemed to stretch from New York City to London and back again, and a dark scruff was outlining his jaw making him look even more chiseled.

"You're Derek Hale." Claire stated before the man could even speak one word. "I have a surprise for you."

He looked taken back, and his confusion only flashed on his face for mere seconds before it was gone again. He took another step forward, until he was a foot away, and extended a hand.

"You seem to know who I am, now who are you?" Derek pried, his hand unwavering, until Claire took it in her own giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Claire Argent." She whispered ducking her head and craning her neck until it was she was facing Chris with pleading eyes. Begging him to tell them all who she really was.

"Claire is Kate's daughter." Chris said for they younger girl, he knew she was not proud of who her mother was, and that she tried to avoid telling everyone that as much as possible.

Claire could see the fury spark in everyone's eyes so she spoke up quickly after taking in a sharp breath.

"I'm nothing like who my mother was."

"Was?" A boy with short brown hair and auburn eyes said. Claire could tell by the way he carried himself that he was Scott McCall, the young true alpha.

"Yes, was. She's dead." Everyone around her took in a deep breath, even Chris, who was now looking at her with wide eyes. "I killed her."

"How did you kill her?" One of the girls spoke up. She tried her best to look as intimidating as possible, but Claire could see right through her façade.

The shit-eating grin that spread across Claire's face as she closed her eyes for a few seconds was unavoidable. And the shocked faces when she opened her eyes to reveal a new bright red.

"My mother might have been powerful, but her ignorance was what cost her, that and her strength didn't match mine." Out of the corner of her eye Claire could see Chris smiling, even though this was the first time he was hearing about Kate's death.

"Well we thought she was dead once, how are we supposed to know she won't come back this time?" The same girl asked, she was beginning to get on Claire's nerves. Claire couldn't help her claws from digging into the flesh of her palms as she tried to calm her wolf.

"I can guarantee she is unable to be resurrected." Claire snarled, her wolf took the girls actions as questioning her authority and it was not sitting well with her. "Considering that I ripped her limb from limb until all that was left of her was her once beating heart in the palm of my hand, I don't think that her coming back will be a problem we'll have to face again."

"Wow, that's uh, very graphic…" The youngest of the pack in front of her said quietly causing her to laugh a little and give the boy a genuine smile.

"You should have seen it in person." Claire said lightly trying to soften the mood. "Now the person I brought with me might get a bit of a nicer greeting than the one I received, hey Cora. You can come in now!"

Claire made sure to commit Derek's reaction to memory. It was one of the nicest expressions she had ever seen, and she hoped to see it again, but for some reason her wolf was jumping again. Causing her heart to jolt against her ribcage, and Claire turned around to see just what it could be that made her wolf react this way. What she saw when she turned around made her heart sink. One of the girls had given her hand to Cora in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm Brayden, Derek's girlfriend." She was pretty girl with flowing black hair and striking features. Claire didn't feel insecure though like many girls would, but maybe that was her wolf trying to reassure herself. She was the she-wolf, what did she have to be worried about?

Once introductions were finished, Claire was ready to reveal the real reason why she came back to Beacon Hills. She had a preposition that she was sure Scott McCall wouldn't be able to resist once she told him the problem.

"I've heard about everything you and your pack has had to go through with the Dread Doctors and the Beast, and I hate to be the one to tell you that your problems aren't over yet." Claire spoke clearly, looking Scott in the eyes. "Do you remember the Nazi General that Theo told you about?"

"Yes," Scott answered confused while he looked around at his pack.

"He got out of the tank he was in and is lose in Beacon Hills. He is much more powerful than anything you've fought already, and you're going to need all the help you can get." Claire took another deep breath to steady her and looked across the room at Cora receiving a nod from her. "I'm proposing that we combine our packs. I know having two alphas in the same pack can cause problems, but the alpha pack seemed to work just fine, aside from the fact that Deucalion invoked fear in the rest of the alphas, I think we could make it work, and that I can teach you much more about the powers you inhabit."

"How can you teach me about my power I'm a true alpha, not just an alpha." Scott stated rather rudely, trying to show Claire his dominance over her.

"I'd watch it Scott, I've been a true alpha since I was fourteen, and a wolf since I was eleven. I've had plenty of time to learn about my abilities." Claire snarled back at him, making him cower away. "Plus I can sense we're not the only true alphas in the room."

At that Claire looked over at Derek before returning her glance at Scott. Everyone looked at Derek confused until he flashed his blue eyes at them, Claire just shook her head.

"Derek, you have no clue about how much power you have pumping through your veins do you?" Claire said taking a step towards him. "Derek, show me your eyes again."

This time when Derek revealed his real eyes Claire took a closer look, focusing only on his eyes, looking as deep into them as she could, and she was right. There at the very edges of his pupils were rings of red, only noticeable if you were up close.

Claire called Scott over and told him to look for himself, to which he did as he was told. Scott was in complete shock when he was what Claire said was true and immediately extended his hand to her.

"We'll have you if that's what you want. Everything you've told me so far has been true, and I have this urge to trust every word you tell me. I'm only worried you'll try to take over control of my-our pack."

"Scott, that's not my intention. I want to lead by your side as equals, I don't wish to take control, and if I'm right about this, I'm sure Derek will be helping us lead sometime soon." Claire was dropping bomb after bomb on this pack of creatures. She had learned that all of them had at least been something supernatural at one point or another, aside from Chris.

"Then, you have a deal. Tell us everything you know." The list of things Claire knew that the McCall packed didn't was endless, but that was to be expected.

"I think that the Nazi General that got out is walking around freely, and is disguising himself as an average person, maybe even a teenager." Claire said trying to make eye contact with everyone. "I'm not sure what its motive is yet, but I don't think it'll take much longer to find out, not with all your help."

"How can you be sure about all of this?" Lydia asked a bit wary of the situation.

"Before I killed my mother, I gave her a chance to share with me everything she knew. I tricked her into thinking that I'd let her live of she told me everything she knew. Everything she told me turned out to come true, and the Nazi General is the only problem left on her list." Claire turned to Scott and Liam now, "can you two take me to where you last saw it? I'm sure that if it isn't there that'll give us the answer we're all looking for."

Once again, thank you for reading this, I'm not sure if this was too hard to follow, but this was my first chapter and it was introducing a new character, which can be hard. I hope you stick around to read the rest, and please give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to say a quick thank you to all of those who read the previous chapter to this story; I hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

 **Two**

 **T** hey had been walking through the woods for exactly twenty-three minutes, but to Claire it was beginning to feel like an eternity. With Liam making googley-eyes at his girlfriend Hayden and Stiles breathing down the back of her neck Claire was soon to lose her temper. After what felt like an eternity, they came to a stop outside what looked like a run-down shack. No one really looked too eager to be the first one to step foot into the place, and Claire could smell the stench of anxiety wafting off of Mason. Rolling her eyes she swung the door open, not too surprised to hear it make a squeaking noise as it dragged across the concrete floor inside. Once she was surrounded by cement walls Claire could feel the fear seep through the walls along with the familiar scents of Mason, Liam, and Scott along with someone else's.

"Whom does the other scent belong to?" Claire asked interested while moved into the building farther. "Oh wait, that's that brat Theo? Right?"

"Yes it is." Liam said angrily looking at Hayden. Theo had brought Hayden back to life, but that didn't seem to stop Liam from hating him to the core.

"Well, why don't one of you show me to where they were keeping this thing? I'm not going to find it myself." If she heard correctly she thought she heard Braeden snort from behind Stiles, which only made Claire grow more ridged. Claire didn't understand why Braeden made her so angry so quickly, but she would soon find out why.

It took a while but Scott managed to lead the pack to an empty tank, where footprints were burnt into the floor. This was not looking good, and Claire was not happy to be right about this. She could tell that all Scott and the others wanted was a break from all this chaos, but being a werewolf meant having to deal with endless problems. Whether it was fighting hunters, which so happened to be her family, protecting humans from things they didn't believed existed, or managing a psychotic dead pool there was never an end.

"I'm guessing it was here once." Malia said sarcastically, clearly unhappy that they had to deal with something else. Scott and the others who were present that night simply nodded their heads in aggravation."That's just great."

"You know what Malia there's nothing we can do about the fact that whatever this thing is got out!" Stiles yelled at the girl, not wanting put up with her attitude at this point in time.

"Don't yell at her!" Braeden snapped stepping forward glaring at Stiles for what he said to her friend. "Its not her fault that this happened."

"No but it is her fault if she runs her mouth." Claire growled back, fed up with the blossoming fight.

"Says you." Braeden back talked taking an over confident step forward. "Do you think any of us besides Chris want you here? Hell, maybe he doesn't either."

"Well why don't you try to make me leave?" Claire replied, her voice not wavering a bit with the threat slipping through her lips. All of a sudden Braeden had her gun up and aimed between Claire's eyes. "Go ahead, try to shoot me."

And so she did, not even a second later a shot was fired from Braeden's pistol, and a bullet was released. Claire didn't flinch though. Instead she brought her hand up focusing on the fiery piece of metal flying at her head, and caught it between her thumb and index finger, examining the golden polish on the outside with a smirk plastered on her face. Not hesitating she threw the bullet back at Braeden hitting her in the shoulder with it, hard enough to break through skin, letting it lodge itself inside her flesh.

"Do you want to try that again?" Claire asked as Braeden fell to the floor in pain with Derek rushing to her side almost instantly. She felt herself get jealous, but she only let it remain for a second before she masked her scent with rage.

"Why the hell are we fighting each other?" She yelled, "there is something much worse than anything that we can say to one another walking the streets of Beacon Hills!"

"Claire, calm down." Chris warned placing a hand on her shoulder. She could feel her eyes glowing a dark red and her fangs beginning to extract from beneath her gums, but she continued anyway.

"We need to go back to the loft and do some reason on this thing. That means Scott and Liam everything you know, Stiles you have to look into that book on the Dread Doctors and see what it says about him, while the rest of us look through Deaton's books and the Bestiary." Clair spoke clearly giving orders before looking over at Braeden. "Here let me do it."

She walked over and sat down next to Derek and looked at what he was doing. He was trying to get the bullet out with his claws but they weren't long or sharp enough to grab onto the small piece of metal. So Claire elongated her own claws and began to pull the bullet out of its new home. Once it was out and Braeden was bleeding even worse Claire took hold of her arm and began to take away her pain and seal her wound.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked her amazed, but Claire just gave him a smile.

"I'll teach you if you give me some time." She tried to joke, but it only fell flat as Braeden glared at her even more. "Look its not either of our faults this happened. You challenged me and I got mad, and then you did something incredibly stupid, and I lost my temper all together, but you can't blame me all together. I mean you did try to kill me."

"And I wish I had." Braeden said blankly, and Claire wasn't surprised to hear her heartbeat to be steady as it was when she was meeting Cora earlier in the day, showing Claire how much she didn't like her and that she already wanted her gone.

"You just don't know where to stop do you?" Claire whispered before standing up and following the rest of the pack out of the shack. Claire knew she wouldn't be accepted into the pack quickly, but she at least thought she would get some respect, and from what she could tell Braeden and Malia weren't going to give her that.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked her moving to stand next to her. It was easy for Claire to tell why Allison and Lydia were best friends, Lydia was everything Allison wasn't, but it the best was possible. Claire giving her a nod, not willing to trust her words at this moment. "Would you like to ride back to the loft with me? I drove here by myself and, the others haven't really taken the liking to you that I have. I just don't want you to feel so unwelcome."

"I would love that, thank you Lydia." Claire whispered in shock. Lydia had taken a liking to her already? Did she really remind them of Allison as much as other people had told her before?

"You do remind me of her you know, if that's what you were thinking about." Lydia mentioned a couple of minutes later after they started the walk to her car. Claire nodded once again trying to keep it together; she missed Allison just as much as everyone else. "I miss her so much…"

Now it was Lydia falling apart, Claire could smell her sadness. She lent out a hand a put it around Lydia's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just reveling in each others company.

"She told me all about you, you know?" They said in sync, making them both burst out laughing. Claire had taken an easy liking to Lydia, and could tell from the few conversations they had that they would become very good friends.

By the time they had reached the car they had settled into a comfortable conversation, Lydia telling her all about the packs journeys, and Claire telling Lydia about her own. Claire dropped into the passenger's seat once Lydia started the car and began to drive the few minutes back to the loft. When they were halfway there one of Claire's favorite songs came on the radio, and she began to sing along.

"Sick of all theses people talking, sick of all this noise. Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised." Lydia and Claire sang in unison, staying in the car after they reached the loft to finish the song, laughing and making stupid gestures to each other all the way.

"I can't believe how well we get along." Lydia mentioned stepping out of the car.

"Me either." Claire mentioned following her up the steps to the loft. "I guess history really does repeat itself."

At that they both laughed, Lydia opening the door to the loft to see a boy standing there. Lydia's jaw dropped and ran over to him throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Claire just made her way inside. She could smell that he was a wolf, and she could feel him radiating how happy he was.

"Claire, this is Isaac, he is part of the pack. He's been gone a while, and everyone is going to be so excited that he's back, finally." Lydia said with gleaming eyes and an accusatory glare after saying the last bit.

"Sorry I got tied up trying to get my grades in a good spot before transferring back to Beacon Hills." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He walked across the loft and offered his hand to Claire, which she took happily. It felt nice to be welcomed by another member of the pack.

It hadn't taken long for the rest of the pack to find their way back to the loft, Braeden was walking now and that was a good sign. Malia had a hand on her shoulder though, glaring at Claire as she helped her strut back into the living room. Claire didn't miss the confused look Isaac threw her way after he followed their glares.

"Finally," Lydia bellowed throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "Now Stiles, has there been any strange things happening around town that your father knows of?"

"He told me that there were a couple of people brought into the hospital with the same marks on their arms. He said they kind of resembled the triskele that Derek has on his back." Stiles recalled his previous conversation, "only they're much more pointed and instead of there being three spirals there is four. He thought it was just a group tattoo or something, none of them have woken up yet though."

Claire couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to what Stiles had previously said, about Derek having a tattoo on his back, and she blushed irritated with herself for not focusing. She let the group around her make a plan on what they wanted to do, and she would just do what they told her to do.

"Claire, does that sound good to you?" Scott asked her from across the room. She simply nodded, and went to go outside when Lydia grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The strawberry blonde asked her confused.

"I'm going to have Chris help me move into his place, so I was going to go grab Cora's stuff and bring it up here. You're more than welcome to help me if you want?" Claire replied back to her, and to Claire's surprise Lydia followed her outside and began to grabs bags from the backseat.

"So what's the deal with Braeden and Malia? Why don't they like you?"

"I don't know. With Malia it could be the she-wolf thing, where she was always the dominant woman of the pack, and now she's not, but with Braeden I don't know what it is. I was fine with her until…" Claire rambled off not wanting to admit the truth.

"Until what?" Lydia asked setting down another bag, "oh…"

"Yeah… I don't know why it bothers me so much, she hasn't done anything bad to me, well other than trying to kill me earlier, its just when she introduced herself to Cora as Derek's girlfriend my wolf just lost it. There's only one thing I can think of it being, and I don't want to be right about it."

"You think you found your, your uh, mate?" Lydia's eyes went wide and Claire held a finger up to her lips to silence the blonde. "You really think that's what happened?"

"It's the only thing that would make sense!" Claire whispered loudly, trying to assure the others wouldn't hear. "I feel like I'm too young for it to happen, but I did become a true alpha really young as well, so I'm not crossing it out of the picture just yet."

"What're you going to do?" Lydia questioned her, completely baffled by the situation.

"Well if I'm right the feelings won't be one sided, he'll reciprocate them. So I think I'm going to test the waters for a while, try and block it out, push it to the back of my mind, and work through it. It's the only solution right now."

"Do you think he'd leave her for you?"

"That's what I'm unsure of, when she tried to shoot me I heard him growl and watched him take a step toward her with his teeth bared, but once I caught it and threw it back, after it lodged itself in her skin he got protective over her. I think he wants one thing, but his wolf wants another."

"I am glad I'm not in your shoes right now, well they're cute so maybe I'm a little jealous." Lydia joked causing the corners of Claire's mouth to turn upward. "Come on, let's get these upstairs, so we can go get ready for tonight."

The plan was simple. All the attacks had been happening at a club in the heart of Beacon Hills, so the pack was going to go there around eight, do some searching, and try and figure out some more information on this thing tonight.

The victims had all gone into a coma, and had the same markings on their arms. Each was a woman, making Claire think that the creature was luring them in with its disguise. None of them women looked anything alike, which meant the creature wasn't picky, making it harder for them to pick it out amongst the crowd of bodies.

Lydia had forced Claire to squeeze into the shortest red dress she could find in her closet, and put on a pair of black pumps, making her a few inches taller. Claire didn't see how this would be affective if she had to take on this mystery creature, but it was no use arguing with Lydia about her fashion choice.

After making sure Claire looked "hotter than the pits of hell", in Lydia's exact words, she drove the both of them to the Black Viper, the club where the rest of the pack would be waiting.

"Finally!" Scott exclaimed once Claire pulled into one of the spots outside. His eyes turning red from his lack of patience.

"I have no problem that they're late if they look like that." Isaac said, Stiles not hesitating to agree with him. Scott just smacked them both on the back of the head before turning and walking up to the bouncer. Claire kept a close eye on Derek, trying to wage his reaction. She could smell his arousal, but only faintly. He was attempting to mask his odor, and for the most part he was doing a good job. The rest of the pack didn't seem to notice, or they were letting it slide.

"Where are the other girls?" Claire asked Isaac as she stood behind him in line. He turned around and rolled his eyes gesturing to Scott.

"He thought it was too dangerous for us to bring the whole pack, so he left Liam, Hayden, and Braeden back at the loft." Isaac said quietly trying to avoid a glare from Scott.

"Oh…" Claire shrugged, it was the right idea, but she didn't see any harm in bringing the rest of the pack along. It certainly wasn't the decision she would have made if it were her call.

Once they were inside they all went to their assigned positions. Malia, Lydia, Kira, and Claire were all supposed to be in separate corners of the club, with the guys looking out for all of them. Claire knew she could protect herself from anything, but Scott still insisted that she had someone there to watch her back. She tried to sense another supernatural near her but had no luck, so she stuck to watching if someone took the back exit. It wasn't long until a man with styled brown hair walked out the back door with a woman close at his heels. Claire sent the signal and began to move towards the door until Malia cut her off.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked her perplexed at the girl's actions.

"Stopping you from getting even more praise from Scott for catching this thing." Malia remarked attempting to corner Claire. "You shouldn't be here, you're not part of our pack, and none of us actually want you here, so maybe you should just leave."

"That may be how you feel personally, but not everyone feels that way." Claire retorted pushing her way around the coyote. All of a sudden there was a flaming pain in her shoulder, and Claire turned around to see Braeden holding the hilt of a knife protruding from her back. "What is wrong with you two?"

"We're eliminating the real problem here, can't you see that you're the new disease? You're just like your mother, and I can tell that you being here just puts everyone else on edge. You're nothing like Allison or Chris; you're like the poisonous side of your family.

Claire fought to pull the blade from her shoulder, but it was at an angle she couldn't reach, and before she knew it there was yet another sharp prick in her side where Braeden inserted another blade into her skin. She could feel her body instantly weaken, and her healing process slow. Making Claire believe the knives were coated in wolfsbane.

"Please." Claire pleaded, not understanding why they wouldn't give her a chance. "I've done nothing wrong."

Another blade made its way through her chest, just missing her heart, when Braeden collapsed to the floor. Standing above her was the man from earlier, with the styled brown hair. Seeing him Malia ran off leaving Claire a puddle on the wooden ground. The man came closer and closer until his face was almost pressed against Claire's. She could she his features clearly, and she tried to commit it to memory, but it was hard with all the wolfsbane in her system to do anything to help her or the others.

"You're Claire Argent." A deep voice whispered, and Claire could only guess it belonged to the mysterious man. Her eyesight had gone, and she was being surrounded by darkness. "It's been quite a long time since I've seen you little one, given you wouldn't recognize me anymore, I've been taken back to my youth."

Claire knew she recognized the voice, but she couldn't put a face with it. It would've been nice to see right now, but that option was taken from her by Braeden and Malia only minutes ago. She could only faintly hear now, and she couldn't tell if Braeden was breathing.

"Just know this dear, I never wanted to leave you. Your mother left me no choice." A hand was placed on her abdomen, and some of her pain was taken away, allowing Claire to hear a little more clearly. "I would never hurt one of my own."

Then the voice and touch vanished, and was replaced by the screams of the pack. Claire could feel herself be lifted into the air, and somehow she knew where they were going. They would take her to the vet named Deaton, and he would try to save her, she only hoped she had a chance and some fight left in her by the time they got there.

Once the cool metal was against her back and the knives were removed she laid her head back against the surface. She could hear Deaton telling her to hang on and that she could get through this, but her mind kept shifting back between two people. Suddenly a hand gripped hers and she allowed herself one more word before she drifted unconscious.

" _Dad_."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to follow soon! Please REVIEW and FOLLOW! Thanks so much,-Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say a quick thank you to all of those who read the previous chapters to this story; I hope you enjoy the ones that follow!**

* * *

 **Two**

 **D** erek knew that he should be at the hospital with Braeden right now, but his wolf wasn't going to let him leave Claire's side. He had a death grip on her hand and he was not about to let go anytime soon, hell, he didn't know if he could let go when she woke up.

All of today's events had baffled his mind. The sudden urge he felt to rip out Braeden's throat when she pointed the gun at Claire's head, or the sense of pride he felt when Claire caught the bullet at threw it back lodging it under Braeden's skin. He knew she smelt his arousal at the club, she was much more in touch with her abilities than the rest of the pack, they hadn't had any time to improve them, and they were always fighting for their lives, and now was no exception.

Claire had whispered her father's name before she fell asleep and it left Derek perplexed. Was he the one she saw before she began to pass out at the club? Was he the one who had stabbed her multiple times with knives? What did her father have to do with any of this?

The hand Derek held in his own began to fidget and relief cascaded over him like a waterfall. Derek had never doubted that she would be okay, he knew she was strong, he knew she would pull through this. She would be weakened and not want to sit around and heal, but Derek knew he would make her one way or another.

"Derek?" Claire asked hoarsely, "What're you doing here? I thought you'd be with _her_."

The venom that laced her voice when she mentioned his girlfriend made Derek shiver. He didn't understand what the problem was that those two had with each other, or what part Malia played in it too.

"I couldn't leave you." Derek whispered softly, brushing a couple of stray hairs away from her face. "Braeden got the mark on her shoulder and seemed to be out of it anyway. I just felt like I was drawn to you and couldn't part from your side."

"Oh…" Claire retorted, not knowing whether to tell him her theory or not. "Did you get all the knives out?"

"We did. Why did you mention your father before you blacked out? Did he do that to you?" Derek said angrily, making Claire wince at the harshness of his words.

"No, he didn't do this to me. I think he was there though, I think he protected me."

"Protected you from what?" Derek asked worriedly looking deep into Claire's green eyes.

"Not what, who." Claire spoke clearly, turning to face Derek completely. "I think he was protecting me from Braeden and Malia. Malia cornered me once I started to go after the creature, and I'm sure she was guarding a circle of mountain ash for Braeden to stand in. After Malia distracted me I felt someone stab me with a wolfsbane-coated blade; I turned around and I saw Braeden holding the hilt of the knife. I begged them to stop, but it was to no avail because Braeden had no problem stabbing me multiple more times before whom I think was my dad came over and stopped her."

"You're telling me that Braeden and Malia did this to you." Claire nodded answering Derek's question. "Well I can tell you aren't lying, your pulse didn't jump and your voice didn't waver. I just can't believe they would do something that cruel for no reason. Why would they do that?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Claire asked hesitantly, not wanting to share her explanation with Derek.

"Absolutely." Derek replied bluntly rolling his eyes.

"I think we're mates, and somehow Braeden figured it out and told Malia. Since they're such good friends Malia would do anything for her and, well, here we are."

"That would explain it." Derek said standing up, letting go of Claire's hand, very tentatively. "It would explain why I feel so trusting of you even though I'm not able to put my faith in anyone else. Or why I wanted to rip Braeden's throat out with my teeth when she raised her gun at you earlier. And why my wolf was going crazy seeing you in that red dress at the club."

Claire was unable to hide her blush, after hearing Derek's last words. She was taken back, she never blushed, and it just wasn't something she did. What was Derek doing to her!

"Speaking of that red dress," Claire mentioned looking down at the large black V-neck shirt covering her body. "What happened to it?"

"You didn't look very comfortable with it on just lying there, so I had Lydia change you into my extra shirt I keep around Deaton's office for emergencies."

"That's actually a really smart idea." Claire pointed out, sitting herself up on the table much to Derek's disapproval. " I might have to leave a set of clothes around here."

"So you're going to stay? You aren't going to leave just because of Braeden and Malia?" Derek inquired, the optimism shining through his green eyes.

"I came here for a reason Derek; I'm not going to let two petty girls who happen to dislike me get in the way of that. Nothing is going to get in the way of me helping this pack."

"Nothing?"

"Not a damned thing." Claire enunciated the third word trying to prove her point. She was not going to let Braeden nor Malia walk all over her like she was a piece of garbage blowing in the wind.

"I'm glad to hear that." Deaton mentioned as he stepped into the room, walking across the line of mountain ash that was clearly there to protect Claire. She made no comment on the extra protection, and focused on what Deaton was doing. "I see you're feeling better, we're sitting up now, that's a good sign."

"I feel much better." Claire supposed, giving the man a toothy grin.

"Derek helped take away quite a bit of your pain while you were out over the past few days."

"Wait." Clare looked at Deaton with wide, perplexed eyes. "Did you just say days?"

"Yes, I did. Four days to be exact." He reached into one of his draws and pulled out a sheet of paper with red and black markings on it. "You had an overwhelming amount of wolfsbane in your system, had you not been an alpha you probably wouldn't have survived."

"I think that's what they were going for." Derek spat, averting his gaze from Deaton and only looking at Claire.

"Do you know for sure that it was them? It wasn't a hallucination?" Deaton tested just to be sure.

"I'm positive." Claire said lowly, her eyes turning to a pool of red at the center. Derek put his hand on her thigh, forcing her pulse to return to normal. The effect he had on her was baffling, Claire had never been so sure about her feelings for someone before. She had only known the man for a few hours, well days apparently, but he was already beginning to have a palliative influence on her. "Thank you for helping me, both of you, I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"Anytime." Deaton responded smoothly, "you seem like a very lovely girl, nothing like your mother whatsoever, and that's a good thing. I'd lend you my service whenever you needed it."

"And that's greatly appreciated, thank you." Claire smiled at the man, wishing she had known him earlier in her life; he would've made quite the difference.

"Is she free to go home? She probably wants to sit down somewhere more comfortable." Derek spoke from beside the examining table, he squeezed Claire's thigh before letting go and gathering her things. Deaton had released her and told her to go home and get some rest which Claire thought was absurd considering she slept for four days. Still, Derek had driven her back to Chris's apartment where Chris had already moved her things into Allison's old room. It was hard for Claire to go in the room, all the furniture belonged to her cousin not even a full year ago, and with her senses she could still smell Allison's scent in the mattress.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked her and Claire shook her head no, "here, I'll take you back to the loft. You can stay with me."

"I can't sleep anywhere that Braeden has been Derek. Do you know what that would do to me? My wolf would go insane."

"I'll have Isaac go get some new mattresses. Liam kind of went on a rampage a couple of weeks ago during the full moon and tore up most of the loft anyway. So, I have to buy some new furniture." Derek told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Isaac? Yeah it's Derek. I need you to take Lydia furniture shopping. Have her decorate the loft, oh and tell her to pick out some new mattresses." Derek gave instructions to the beta through his cellphone. Claire heard a faint _why_ from Isaac on the other end. "Because Liam ripped the other ones to shreds during the last full moon, that's why."

Once Derek hung up Claire began to pack some clothes into bags for her stay at Derek's place. She packed her toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, and all her other necessities before turning to face Derek again.

"I figure out how to do it you know?"

"Do what?" Claire asked him.

"I figured out how to heal your wounds. They weren't healing, and I just couldn't let you lay there suffering, so I don't know. I went to take away your pain, but instead I healed you."

"Derek that's great." Claire shouted throwing her arms around him. His hands snaked around her waist holding her to him, unwilling to let her go. Claire could also tell he was scent marking her, she didn't mind and moved to do the same thing. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked after a few moments, Claire nodded and walked out of the room with Derek's hand on her lower back. She almost ran right into Chris as he made his way down the hall.

"Claire, thank god you're better." Chris said pulling her in for a hug, "and, hi… Derek…"

"Hey…" Derek said awkwardly not moving his hand from Claire's back.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked turning his attention back to Claire.

"Chris I can't stay here. I can still smell her scent in the room, and I can't handle that every time I try to sleep at night." Claire whispered softly, reaching her hand out to him.

"So you're going to stay at Derek's loft?"

"We think we're mates." Derek blurted out of the blue, Claire sent him a weird look basically asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. "She feels the most comfortable around me."

"Is that so, Claire?" Chris pried looking at Claire for conformation. She nodded and she could see Chris's face fall a tad, but not due to anger. His face fell because he was upset that he still wouldn't have someone to share his home with. Claire knew he had been lonely since the loss of Allison and Victoria, and that the loss of her mother had played a toll in his despondency as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Chris, I'm so sor-"

"Claire, sweetheart, its fine. I understand, just visit regularly please?" Chris cut her off, getting his feelings across.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't think of avoiding you." She pulled him in for a final embrace before pulling Derek by his hand out the front door and to his Camaro. "How long do you think it'll take them to furnish the loft?"

"I know that Lydia has been wanting to decorate it for a while now, so she probable has had most of the stuff delivered already." Derek to her truthfully, earning a laugh from Claire. "Do you want to go get something to eat before we head back?"

Claire nodded in approval, not remembering the last time she ate. If she had been out for four days, she hadn't eaten in a while and her body was probably not too happy about it.

The seats in Derek's car were so soft that Claire felt like she could fall asleep right here and now, but she focused on staying away to nourish her body. Her throat was dry and her stomach was growling even more than she did on a full moon, Claire watched from the corner of her eye as Derek reached out and rested a hand on her thigh. They fell into a comfortable silence with the radio playing in the background. Claire was shocked to discover that Derek listened to the pop radio station; she had imagined him to be a rap lover. Still, she felt him tapping his fingers against the pair of sweatpants covering her tanned skin and smiled into the window. When she thought about finding her mate she had never imagined it to be this way. She didn't think that the bond would form that quickly, or that the easiness would either, but here they were quietly enjoying one another's presence like they had known each other for years. Claire couldn't imagine Derek ever being with her mother, she could see right through his tough-man façade, he was a kind-hearted loving man who deserved so much more than what he had received throughout his lifetime. While her mother was the opposite; Kate had forever been a shrewd occultist with nothing but horrific intentions. Burning down the Hale house and setting fire to not only Derek's life, but his family as well, was probably something she loved to do; Claire had listened to her brag about it to her friends for years and all it did was appall her, how nauseating could one be? Claire fought to push the thoughts to a little filing cabinet in the back of her mind labeled "do not open", and she was truly struggling until Derek began to rub spirals on the top of her leg, bringing her back to reality. They had just pulled into the parking lot of a minute diner with blue and chrome adorning the exterior of the structure.

"The foods better than you think it'll be trust me." Derek said before exiting the vehicle, locking the doors after Claire stepped out. "Whatever you want, they've got it, and I guarantee it'll taste good."  
"Do they have alcohol?" Claire asked falling into step with Derek as they reached the door. Derek opened it, a little bell ringing overhead to signal a new customer.

"For those of us old enough to legally drink it." He replied back jokingly making Claire's face contort. "But maybe you can have some later, if you behave?"  
"Are you my chaperone now? Where's the irresponsible Derek who will let me do whatever I want anytime of the day?"

"Well you're out of lucky sweetheart, he hasn't existed since 2009." Derek laughed while he followed their waiter to a booth in the corner. Claire just grinned from ear to ear enjoying this playful side to her mate that she didn't know existed. She guessed he didn't get to act this way often.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The server asked politely looking from Claire to Derek.

"Do you have ginger ale?" Claire questioned, getting a nod in return as the man scribbled it down onto his notepad.

"And a Pepsi." Once again the man nodded before walking off to grab their beverages. "So, are you still feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded, "I think all the wolfsbane has been flushed out of my system. I'm just really hungry and thirsty, but that's about to be fixed so we're all good."

"That's good to hear." Suddenly Derek's phone chimed alerting him about an incoming message. "It's Lydia, like I expected the furniture has been delivered and she is making all the boys move it around where she wants it."

"Sounds like typical Lydia, telling everyone what to do. Allison could never shut up about her, its like they were made for each other." Claire commented, trailing off after she mentioned her cousin.

"Yeah, they really were." Derek whispered taking Claire's hand when she looked at the table awkwardly. "What're you going to get?"

"I'm just going to have whatever you're having." Claire replied watching the waiter as he brought over their drinks. She reminded herself to drink it slowly and not just pour it back. "Honestly, I'm just too lazy to look through the menu, its huge."

"Here are your drinks." The server chirped as he placed the glasses in front of them both, "what can I get you two to eat?"

"We're both going to have the bacon cheeseburger, medium-rare, with a side of French fries." Derek said in one go, keeping an eye on Claire to make sure that's what she wanted too.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you soon."

"Thank you," Claire said before the man stalked off to go place their order. "So are you glad that Isaac is back?"  
"Yeah, it's been awhile since the time I saw him last. I've missed his sarcastic comments around the loft." Derek admitted, tracing the lines on the palm of Claire's hand. "You seem to have taken a liking to him and Lydia quickly."

"Yeah, they both understand me pretty well, and they were very welcoming, unlike some of the others."

"I don't know what we are going to do about both of them to be honest. Scott has been the one in control for a while, but if you kick them out of the pack Scott can let them back in since you're both alphas. That's the only problem about sharing control between a pack, it's hard to make decisions."

"I guess we'll find out when we get back to the loft." Claire stated, leaning on her free hand watching Derek play with her fingers. They stayed like that for a while, one just watching the other, easy reticence. They would talk for sometime then just fall into silence the next, but it was never an unnerving stillness, always relaxed and mellow.

Their food had been brought out, and Claire hated to admit just how fast she ate her entire meal, under ten minutes. Once they were both done, and Claire finished her second glass of ginger ale. Derek laid a few bills on the table and got up, motioning for Claire to follow him to the exit and so she did.

Once they arrived back at the loft both Claire and Derek watched from outside as the pack moved furniture across the wide-open space. They looked like they were irritated by Lydia's insistent orders. Claire couldn't help but smile as she watched Liam's hands fly into the air as Lydia told him to move the couch for the fifth time.

"Should we go help?" Claire asked taking a step in front of Derek so they were facing one another.

"Well, we can go inside, but you're not helping. You have to finish healing."

"Derek, I'm fine." Claire protested earning a raise of the eyebrow, she just rolled her eyes and made to walk away when Derek grabbed her wrist.

"I just don't know how to go about telling Scott and the rest of the pack about Malia and Braeden, I guess I'm pushing it off."

"I'll tell them if you don't want too, I mean it happened to me, right?" Claire said encouragingly turning up one of the corners of her mouth, giving Derek a lopsided grin. He just nodded his head and allowed her to lift him off the hood of his Camaro. Derek walked slowly, pushing Claire's buttons, knowing she wanted to get inside and get this confrontation over with once and for all.

Her hand hesitated on the handle to the loft door; should she tell them now, or later? Should she even tell them at all? She could deal with the problem herself, but that could cost Claire her new pack, she had no clue what to do.

All of a sudden Derek threw the door open and stepped inside grabbing everyone's attention instantly. He gave Claire a soft nod before walking into his home fully, and looking around until hid eyes landed on Scott.

"We know who stabbed Claire." Derek stated, lacing his fingers with Claire's in a comforting motion. Abruptly, there was a growl from across the room, and everyone looked over to see Malia's eyes turning ice blue. "Well, if that doesn't give it away I don't know what would."

"You're saying that Malia was the one that stabbed Claire?" Scott asked walking forward.

"Not just Malia," Claire commented making her way into the loft. "Her and Braeden attacked me after I started to go after the creature we were hunting the other day."

"The only reason Claire is alive is because whatever, or whomever that thing is, took out Braeden and Malia ran in the other direction once the rest of the pack was alerted." Derek added his input, attempting to explain the rest of the story to Scott. Scott shut his eyes trying to process the new information, and everyone around the room smelled Malia's nervousness, making it well defined she was involved.

"Malia?" Scott asked, walking over to her. "Why'd you do it?"

"She doesn't belong here." Malia blurted, a sharp pain attracted Claire's chest at the words. "After everything her mother did to us, why should we giver her the time of day? What if she turns out to be just like her? Huh? Then what? Do we all end burning in a fire too?"

"You watch what you say." Claire snarled stepping in front of Derek protectively. She felt him place his hand on her lower back as he moved to stand next to her. "Wasn't it you who murdered your entire family anyway? Who are you to judge anyone else?"

"My mother manipulated me, by forcing me to turn where I couldn't control myself. It's not my fault, bitch." Malia spat, pushing her way around Scott so she could glare directly at Claire.

"Wow, maybe our mother's should've been friends." Claire could feel her claws elongating, and her words get mumbled due to her fangs extracting, but she continued her speech anyway; each portion of her shifting with every word pouring out of her mouth in a venomous rage. "You think you're above everyone else because your life was hard, but everyone else in this room has had to face so much, even more than you have considering you were a coyote for most of your years, so you do not get the right to belittle anyone else because of the hardships you've had to overcome. Think about how tall the high horse I would be perched on would be if I treated everyone else lesser than me because of what my family was like growing up. My father left a few years before my eleventh birthday, so I grew up without one. Your own father bit me on my eleventh birthday as payback for what my mother did to Derek's entire family. I can't count the number of times my mother tried to kill me on my hands and feet. My mother and her berserkers murdered my own pack, twice. Are you getting the picture sweetheart? You don't have it anywhere near as terrible as you believe you do? So pull your head out of your ass and come back into reality, see what the world is really like."

The room went silent, as Claire was fully shifted and only inches from Malia's face. Her lips were pursed like she was going to attack and her claws were digging into the flesh of her palms drawing blood. The only thing you could hear were everyone else's heartbeats and the slow breaths they took when they needed air, other than that no one spoke, even Malia didn't have anything to say.

"You've had to go through a lot." Stiles whispered trying to break the muteness. "We had no idea that Peter was the one who bit you."

"He had no interest in me joining his pack, he only bit me so I would have to commit suicide due to the hunter code, and if I wasn't willing too, someone else was supposed to do it."

"I'm so sorry." Lydia apologized pulling Claire in for a hug, her hand resting between her shoulder blades, holding Claire in place.

"Don't be, there's nothing any of us can do to change what happen to me in the past, I've moved on with my life and I hope to make the rest of it worth living."

Claire began to shift back to her human form while in Lydia's embrace, so when the two let go she was back to normal. If there was one thing she hated about shifting it was the extra hair that grew around her face, Claire thought that the brow hair was coarse and hideous as it stuck out in every direction. But her red eyes were beyond intimidating. Red was an understatement. Claire's eyes were the darkest red known, but still seemed to glow brighter than even the most golden ones. Usually it only took one look at her eyes for another wolf to cower in fear and obedience, people didn't often see eyes like the ones she possessed.

Derek was next to her ear after picking up her bags off the floor, whispering that he was going to take her stuff upstairs. Claire knew he was saying those things to piss Malia off even more, and it was working as Claire watched the coyote's eyes flash crystal.

"Malia," Scott said quietly, "I think you should leave. Go visit Braeden or something, I have to think about what to do about the problems the two of you have caused."

Malia left after throwing a tantrum and breaking one of the vases that Lydia had bought to decorate the loft. Once everyone had resumed moving furniture, and spread out throughout the apartment, Claire made her way to Scott.

"Do you know what you want to do yet?" She asked helping him move one of the mattresses Lydia purchased for the three rooms upstairs. One room for Derek, another for Cora, and the final one for Isaac.

"They shouldn't have done what they did, I know you'd rather they were gone, but I can't make the decision by myself. I've been friends with Malia for a while now, and Braeden has done a lot to help the pack. I just don' know." Scott paused as he set the mattress down onto the bedframe. "Derek. I'll let him split the vote. He's a true alpha, we've both seen that, he hasn't completely risen to power yet, but if he is an alpha, he should be allowed to help come to the final decision."  
"That's really considerate of you." Claire commented, surprised that Scott was willing to give Derek the authority of helping them lead before he came to his full power. "I'll go grab him."

After hunting him down and dragging him into the room with Scott, they told him their predicament; each of them shared their opinions on the matter, and left him with the final vote to decide the fate of two of their pack members. Claire knew it was a lot of pressure to put on Derek to break the vote, but as he knew being an alpha meant making tough decisions, even ones you could regret, but that didn't stop them from making the choices they thought would benefit the pack in the long run.

Derek thought for a while before making up his mind. He was having a battle between his wolf and his loyalty to even the most deranged members of his pack, but he knew only one could win, so he went with his first instinct.

"Braeden and Malia need to leave. We kicked Peter out of the pack for trying to kill you, it should be no different with them."

"I'll let them know our final decision later then." Scott said with his head hung. He was scratching the back of his head as he left the room, unsure of the choice they came to, but what shocked Claire was that he wasn't surprised when Derek gave his answer. It was if he already knew. Like he already knew a lot.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment/vote and review/favorite! It means so much when you do, and it helps me form the rest of the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Kate**


End file.
